Oh Potter, You Rotter
by Shankz1
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny's kids go to Hogwarts, and get in a "spot" of trouble *cough*
1. Default Chapter

  
Oh Potter, you Rotter  
By Shankz  
  
You always think that when you grow up and have a family of your own, that   
You'd never forget your best friends. That 'friends forever' is true. And you'd be like   
Living next door to your best friend. But, then there's the reality of it all, and you notice   
That, it's not always that way, and then there's me.  
  
I woke up on the first of September that year, very early. The moon was still out,   
And I looked at the clock. 4:30.   
"Forget it, I'll get some more shut-eye." I yawned. I was really excited for   
Tomorrow. I really was. I was going to see all of my old friends from Hogwarts. You   
See, I'm a witch. And when I was eleven years of age, I got an unexpected letter to go to   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Well, that was more or less my life story.  
"Hermione, it's eight! Wake up, now! My sister's here, and she want you to   
Hurry up if you're all going to breakfast. That is, if you don't want the kids late for their   
First day of school. You'd hate to see the looks on their faces, when Mumsie isn't ready   
And is at Hogsmeade eating a bagel with Aunt Gin-"   
"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! Geez, Ron!" throwing a pillow at Ron. Ginny, my   
Sister in law, and best friend came in the door, with her husband, and friend of Ron and I,   
Harry Potter.   
"Good morning!"  
"Hey, nice hair, Ron! Goodmornin', Mione" Harry said scruffing up Ron's   
Messed up red hair.  
"Ah, shuddup!" Ron replied. "Well, are we going to get a move on to Hogsmeade?"   
"Yeah," everyone said. We headed out the door, all eight of us. Yes, and you're   
Probably wondering 'Where did the other four come from?' Well, let me ask you, 'Why   
Would we be going to our old school, on the first day?' It's called, children.   
Breakfast at Three Broomsticks was great, and we hurried to King's Cross.  
  
"Now you all behave, and have a good time," Ginny started to the four.  
  
"And learn" I added "Another Head Girl in the family, or at least Prefect." Ginny   
And I had tears in our eyes. While Ron and Harry whispered to the boys: "And you two   
Keep the Wesley Potter Troublemakers title,"  
"RON! HARRY!" I screamed. Looking at them, they smirked, about to bring up   
Something from the past. "Okay, fine! I'll admit, thanks to these two, I've gotten in a   
Spot of trouble."  
"Spot," Harry started sarcastically, as him and his best friend almost died   
laughing.  



	2. 2 Sort, or not 2 sort

Potter, You Rotter  
Chapter 2, To Sort, or not to Sort  
  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was rather long, but none of the Weasleys, or Potters cared. Michael and James were constantly either eating or talking,   
Oh while Gwen was (or trying rather) turning Lupita yellow, or blue or some colour that she wasn't naturally. And Lupita stayed busy, reading, writing, or banging on the window with her drumsticks that her father had gotten her for her birthday ("Big mistake!" Michael replies, with a headache.)  
The four, stepped out of the train with the other first years when they got to Hogwarts and rode in the boats. The Great Hall was packed with eager students, waiting for the sorting ceremony to start, so they could eat afterwards.   
"I have a bit of a question." Lupita started. "What if we don't all get in the same house?"  
"Don't worry, Loops. I mean, all of our parents were in Gryffindor." Her brother (tried) to reassure her.   
"Yes, but do remember those Patil girls, that mum told us about. They were twins, and-and. RAVENCLAW AND GRYFFINDOR!" Lupita sobbed. While Gwen tried to comfort her.  
"Now, when I call your name, you come up and sit on the stool, and but on the Sorting Hat." Said a lady with dark hair, and glasses. It was Professor McGongall. She had gone down the list, until finally: "Potter, Gwenth!" There were gasps, but Gwen and her brother were used to the celebrity of their father.  
She put on the hat, falling over her her black hair and vivid blue eyes. The hat began to whisper in her ear: "I think that you're the smart one, of your family, aren't you?" Yes, she thought. Yeah, I am. "But you're quite the trouble-maker? Potter, you can tell. It's in you. Therefore, I'm going to put you into.... SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed. Now, this had caused a rumble in the hall because of her father's mishaps with Lord Voldemort and Slytherin itself. And everyone was amazed to see that; she was smiling as she sat next to a boy with blonde hair. Lyle Malfoy.  
"Oh, dear! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! We're all going to be in Slytherin!" Lupita bellowed. And Snape and the rest of the Slytherins turned at her, with a ticked off look. "...Said.... um...er...Aphrodite! Yes, The End! Heheheh." She made up, hiding behind her brother.  
James was called next as her gallantly sat on the stool as it whispered: "Potter's son, and Weasley, the young one. I believe that you'd best belong with the rest of them... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said. James' face had sweat pouring down it, and Lupita stopped crying.  
"THERE'S HOPE FOR US ALL!" she screamed. Ignoring everyone else.  
Finally, at the end of the list, "Weasley, Lupita!" She was as nervous as anything, stepping up from her hiding spot. And tried on the hat.   
"Weasley and Granger's daughter. You're timid at times, and sometimes a little, too alive, I daresay. Musician? Renaissance. You can do a lot, but common sense can be the killer. I say... HUFFLEPUFF!" Lupita hoped that her brother was going to be with her, but turning to the Hufflepuff Table, they seemed nice. Or nicer than Gwen and the "gang". I think I'm going to like it here, Lupita thought.  
Next was her brother. He sat on the stool, closed his eyes, and the hat spoke. "Smart. Your judgment is good. You take after your mother. Unlike your sister, who is most like your dad? Redheaded, tall, the whole works. I'll put you where your mother would've gone, if it weren't for fate.... RAVENCLAW!" And there it was. The sorting was over. And the Dream Team was destroyed.  
  
  
  



	3. Get Over Yourself

Oh Potter You Rotter  
Chapter 3, "Get Over Yourself, Potter!"  
By Tom Greenish-Blue  
  
The whole Weasley and Potter Families had been separated. Their whole lives they'd live next door. Until now. Lupita had written her mother about the sorting, and she wasn't as outraged as her father. Which more-or-less, I'm saying, that they really didn't give a care in the world. Actually, the parents thought that it would get them more friends. But they didn't know about the trouble that Gwen had turned into.   
"I heard that the other Slytherins are afraid of her. Well, except for her boyfriend. His name starts with an 'M' I think." Lupita told her brother one day at Potions.   
"That's what I heard. But us Ravenclaws are too into our studies to care. Hey. Do you know what house has the highest O.W.Ls? Or exam scores? It's Ravenclaw! It's Ravencaw! Sorry, Sis, but Hufflepuff's last on the list." Michael replied.  
"Maui? Malcolm? Mal. Mel. It's Mal-Mal-Mal. Huh?" she said to her new friend, Rosita. They were the most unlikely friends. Lupita had shoulder length, red, bushy hair. Green eyes (no one knows where she got that) long fingers and big boats for feet. While Rosita, was sorta short, and had smaller features (well, anyone looks small to Ronald Jr. over there!) and had long purple hair, always in pigtails. But they seemed to get along.   
"Mal-Mal-Mal-Mal-"  
"Hey, isn't that Gwen and Malfoy?"  
"That's it! Malfoy! Lyle Malfoy!"  
But as happy as the rumored Gwen was. She lost care of her old friends. (Like many people do, once popular.) And every time Lupita, or Michael, and even her own flesh and blood brother, James, she ignored them, and walked away with Lyle. It made them sick. And Hermione's idea of "new friends" had just turned into being very rude, indeed.  



End file.
